General and Lieutenant
by SheriDarling
Summary: While the terrible War is going on, lieutenant Thire, a shock trooper, must join a certain squad to the battles that are waiting for him! Summary sucks, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we are once again! The 'main' story with my beloved characters is finished! At least for now. I hope you enjoy it and have some fun. I put some bad jokes in it for a little smile. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or their Characters. However I do own Ailyn as always._

_Thank you. _

**General and Lieuenant**

Chapter one: So we meet again

There was almost no planet left without the deadly grip of the war. Battalions of clones were sent out every day to bring peace to the galaxy under the lead of many Jedi generals. So many died, and many lived on to fight another day.

"So it's a rescue mission?"

"Well not exactly it's more of a capture mission." The voices of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi sounded through the tent as they looked over a hologram. Kenobi bent down a little and pressed some buttons to get a better look at the mission area.

"Here." He pointed at a certain area.

"This is the way we will get in. But you should know, that is not a temple it is in fact a citadel. Slavery, bounty hunters, pirates and possible separatists. Name it, they have it." They were standing close together as R2D2 played the hologram and every detail of the citadel. The sound of an AT-TE broke the short silence as Kenobi seemed to be thinking about something.

"We will take a small group. Cody and Captain Rex of course. I also want the new squad this time around." The older jedi looked over to the clones as they nodded at him.

"So we go into the canals and with some luck we will find the prison cells." Anakin raised one brow at his master as he looked over to him.

"Luck? I don't think luck as anything to do with this. Those plans should bring us in and out." Kenobi glanced at his padawan as he was playing with his beard how he always did in his fashion.

"Sir? What is our target?" Asked commander Cody. The older jedi bent down again to push another button and changed the hologram to a file of an unknown person.

"Natasi Morrigan is our target. She is a separatist spy and was captured by pirates due the attack near Belsavis. She has very important information and we need those. So make sure she is alive." Explained Kenobi and he could see that some clones weren't happy about rescuing an separatist spy but she would be in better hand with the republic troops.

Anakin glanced over to his master and he could tell that Kenobi knew something but he was not going to say it, for a moment he tried to read his minds but failed horribly.

"Well that's all. We will start our attack in ten minutes. Prepare yourselves." The bearded man seemed to think about something before he started to walk out of tent, followed by his padawan and then the clones. The soldiers checked there equipment twice, just to make sure that everything was alright.

"You know, it's very dangerous to walk into the citadel and rescue a separatist slave." Spoke Rease as he was checking his uniform.

"So?" Asked the lieutenant without looking up to him as he cleaned his DC-17 handblasters.

"I'm just hoping she is good looking." He said, smiling over to his brother and probably best friend. The lieutenant shook his head a little as he couldn't hold back a small smile.

-oOo-

The citadel was really good disguised as an temple and probably a well deception for an untrained eye. Underneath the big stairs that led to the entrance of the temple was a living market. Even in the night the black market was full and lit up, exotic creatures and thieves, trying to make a living. The dark should cover a attack very well.

"Anakin, hurry up a little." Joked Kenobi as he looked down to the young jedi. Skywalker just gave him a sigh as he continued to cut a hole in the wall with his lightsaber. The entrance, that should be there, was not and in fact it was closed so nobody could sneak in. After a few minutes and some sweat of the young jedi, he deactivated his lightsaber and concentrated the force in his hands to pull out the piece he just prepared. After a glance to his master, Kenobi stepped in first then Skywalker himself and the clones. The canal was some meters long and without a plan, some would get lost very easily.

"Well." Spoke Kenobi as he stopped his movements and looked over to Skywalker.

"This wasn't here before, like the _entrance_." Skywalker just gave him an annoyed look and it was nothing new he had to deal with. Often they received old plans or wrong information. The canal parted itself into two different ways and one of them would be the correct one.

"I will take the right one. Cody, Rease you are with me. You three will check out the other one. Make sure to stay in contact and be quiet." When he said the last word he glanced and Skywalker just gave him a nod and turned left with the two clones behind him.

At the end of the canal Skywalker stopped and gave the troopers behind him a sign to hold on. Carefully he looked around the corner and saw the prison block.

"We are here." He whispered and saw four guards standing on the side , talking to each other. He thought about a way to trick them so they couldn't give alarm but exactly in that moment the sound of his transmitter did the trick for him.

"INTRUDERS!" One of them yelled and spotted the jedi, quickly they started to run and call for help.

"He always has the perfect timing.." Skywalker sighed and turned around to the troopers.

"You search the cells. I will try and hold them off!" He jumped out of the canal and chased the guards down, trying to shut them down before they could warn anyone.

"You heard him!" Spoke Rex and stepped out of the dark canal and started to crack the codes to open the cell blocks. The lieutenant in his red armor stopped in front of the third door and went down on his knee and worked quickly on the code. He wasn't lucky on the other two cell blocks, some weird creatures he never saw before, tried to jump on him but he kicked them back and closed the door again. As the door opened he got back on his feet and walked in slowly, this time with his blasters in his hands. He couldn't see anything, there was no one in here and he thought it's an empty one, when he suddenly felt a weight on his back and some hard punches on his stomach.

"What the?" He said and dropped his blaster to get a grip of the person on his back. He was lucky and could lay his hand around her arm and pulled her from his back. He laid one arm around her waist and his other one around her neck, so she could not kick at him.

"Looks like you found a new friend." Laughed Rex as he entered the room. He came back when he could hear lieutenant Thire cursing.

"Funny...really. Just put those handcuffs on her will ya?" He said, he wasn't in the mood to laugh he was the one who got punched and not in a soft way.

The clone captain reached behind his back to grab the handcuffs, he grabbed her wrists and quickly placed the cuffs on them.

"Easy, wasn't it?" He glanced to Thire under his helmet and smiled. Thire just shook his head but he was relieved that they found Natasi that fast now they just needed to get out of here.

"Keep an eye on her, if she gets lost we will need to search the whole citadel for her." Spoke Rex with a short glance over his shoulders to her then to him. Thire nodded and tightened his grips on her handcuffs that were behind her back, so she couldn't punch anyone. As he looked down to her under his helmet he thought that she didn't looked like a separatist spy but then again how many separatist spies did he know? He saw a scar on her right cheek and had a feeling he saw it before..on a different person. He swore that he saw her face before but in a different way. Maybe she was captured before and brought back in the prisons on Coruscant. He quickly looked up and payed attention to the canal in front of him. Now they just needed to wait for the jedis and the other clones.

After a while, the jedies and clones showed up and gave them a sign to step out of the canal and start moving. Thire laid his hand on her back and gave her push to start walking. They stepped out of the entrance they made and Skywalker was the first to step out. He sneaked around the corner and lifted his hand to tell everyone to stop their movements.

"Guards.." He whispered and looked up. Kenobi followed his eyes and was sure that he counted four or six guards on top of the wall they were sneaking on.

"We can get pass them. Just...be quiet.." He said and Skywalker nodded as he started moving again. He was the first to pass the guards and gave everyone a sign to follow as he could see that guards turned around. Thire gave the spy another push and in that moment she looked up to the wall.

"GUARDS! INTRU..." She yelled but before she could finish, Thire grabbed her with one arm, pushed her against himself and hold his hands over her mouth. But it seemed to be to late. Skywalker cursed as he jumped up the wall with the force and fought those guards.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Kenobi as he looked down to spy with a smile. Thire was confused for a moment as he saw that and wasn't really sure what to think about that, he also couldn't see the reaction of the spy on his chest.

"That's our chance!" Yelled Kenobi when one of the guards fell down and didn't moved an inch. Thire grabbed the handcuffs of the spy again, this time stronger and pulled her with him. It seemed like she would make herself heavier than she was to slow down the clone.

"Seriously?" He asked and stopped in his moving. "If you don't want to go on your own.." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him and the extra weight. He could feel the punches on his chest that his armor had to take.

"Put me down!" She said to him with a fierce glance.

"You have no idea how I would like that.." He spoke as he looked at her under his helmet and there was the feeling again. Her face was rather familiar to him.

He pushed the thoughts away and tried to ignore her kicks and punches and kept on moving. It took him a while but he could see the camp of the republic surrounded by four AT-TE to defend the small base they had on this dusty planet.

"Well that was a rescue mission." Said Skywalker as he caught his breath and brushed off some dust on his shoulders.

"Yeah but now they know that we have her." With that Kenobi glanced to the prisoner who was still fighting on the shoulder of lieutenant Thire. He could feel the confused look on Rease face, even without seeing it and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? She was punching me.." He said and put her down, in front of him with a hard grip on her cuffs. As they heard Kenobis chuckle they looked over to him and tried to understand why he was laughing. It wasn't always to understand the older jedi master.

"We should better get the Walker going. Incoming!" With that Kenobi pointed at the north and the giant dusty cloud that formed under the heavy tanks of the separatists.

"Thire." With that he turned to the shock trooper.

"Make sure that the spy is save. She is way to important." The AT-TE started to move and formed a barricade.

"We have to pull through till those bombers are coming then we can escape with the gunships." Spoke the general through the transmitter to Skywalker, who was already at the front, where he was at his best.

"Wonderful.." Sighed Thire as he hold on the spy. He gave her another push to keep her moving, he brought her in the back so she wouldn't get hit by a shrapnel or something. He looked over the speeder he was kneeling behind to get a better view of the battle, oh how he would like to be in the front now and not babysitting this spy next to him. He saw dust, lightsabers cutting through metal from time to time and grenades destroying the ground.

As he hold on to his handblaster the separatist spy moved her head to the left and narrowed her eyebrows as she could see something behind the brown grass. The young spy could see metal reflecting the blaster gunfire and she counted three assassin droids. For one moment she seemed to think about something but turned around to the shock trooper and punched against his shoulder to get his attention. She was successful.

"What now?" He asked as he turned his head around to her and as he saw the droids in the grass he moved in front of her and grabbed his second blaster. One of the droid threw a flash grenade at them and Thire closed his eyes for a second. His helmet would probably to the job as well but it was a reflex of him. In the moment of confusion the spy could get free herself from his grip and started running.

"Come off it!" He cursed and shot the three droids down with three perfect aimed shots. He would normally go back and check if they were really dead but he didn't had the time to do so. He put his blaster away and started to run after her. The clone saw her few meters in front of him running and he was wondering how she could move so fast but then again she was a spy probably always on the run. The sound of cracks on the sky drew his attention and as he glanced up he could see four bombers incoming. They flew low and over their communication link they warned everyone to stay down. The bombers reached the enemy lines and let their bombs loose to destroy everything that was under them. The shock wave rushed over the ground and would push everything away that wasn't heavy or on the ground under it. Thire dropped to the ground and waited till the wave was over and he could see again through the dust.

He could see the spy, laying on the ground just some steps in front of him as the smoke slowly went away. He quickly stood up and moved over to her.

"If you are going to run away again.." He said as he knelt down over her.

"Then we will have a big problem." He spoke directly into her ear so she could understand it perfectly. He helped her up and pushes his handblaster onto her back as he told her to move back to camp. Thire could see the gunships landing next to the AT-TE as he came back with the spy. General Kenobi gave him a sign to bring her into the tent as the jedi could see them both coming back. The shock trooper nodded and pushed her this time a little harder into the tent were everyone was waiting.

"We should start asking her, before the second wave comes." Spoke Kenobi as he closed the tent behind him.

"Tell us where the secret outpost is you separatist scum!" Spoke Skywalker and threatened her with his fist. Thire grabbed her cuffs tight as Skywalker spoke to her just to make sure she would get the point. The spy glanced confused to Skywalker and then to Kenobi. The bearded jedi laid one hand on Skywalkers shoulder to calm him down.

"Well, I don't think we will need violence here. More important is, did you really needed to inform those guards master Daala?" As he said that he glanced over to the young woman. She gave him an amused look and a little chuckle.

"You told me to be a good actor this time. I thought it would be funny to see you guys run. Especially the one behind me. The lieutenant is good." She spoke and the confusion in this tent was so big someone could probably cut it with a lightsaber. Kenobi shook his head lightly.

"I think we don't those handcuffs anymore." He glanced over to the trooper behind the female and Thire needed three minutes to understand what exactly was going on here but removed her cuffs as he realized what the general said. She rubbed her wrists and looked up to the clone behind her for a second. Now it made all sense to him. His breath was short and he wished he wasn't here. He knew her.

"Wait a second. I don't understand what is going on here. Master Daala was killed on Taris. That's what master Yoda said." Skywalker glanced over to his master, who was still amused by this situation.

"Let me explain." She said with a quiet voice. "We needed those information and we thought it would be a brilliant idea to get one of us inside the separatists line. Well I basically lost and I had to do it. " She chuckled again.

"So I played my own death, very well I have to admit and came back as a spy for the separatists. Now we have all the information they have also all about the outposts they have in this sector." She grabbed her coat that Kenobi was carrying for her.

"And..you couldn't have told us that..why?" Sighed Skywalker he hated to be left out of meetings like that.

"You and the troopers are better actors without knowing even due the fact that those handcuffs were way to tight.." She spoke and gave the trooper behind her another glance. He was glad that he was wearing his helmet, it was embarrassing for him.

Almost two hours past while the new general was talking about every little outpost she had information about. It seemed like that the separatist were very busy building new droids, almost every sector had a secret outpost here and there.

"Well that is a lot of information." Spoke Kenobi as he sighed. Ailyn nodded and just gave R2 the last informations she had, when she was on the separatist side.

"That is all I have. If you excuse me now, I would like to get out of these dirty clothes." She spoke and closed the hologram.

"Of course. I brought your armor with me. It's in the other tent just to the left." Kenobi gave her a glance as she left the tent.

"Well." Skywalker stood up and stretched his arms. "That was a long meeting. We should get going then. What is our first target?" He looked over to Kenobi as the older jedi was playing with his beard.

"Trandosha it is. You and me will start in the Kashyyyk-system." He said before he looked up to Rease and Thire. "You two will support Master Daala and.." He stepped a little closer to the two arc troopers.

"Make sure to keep an eye on her.. I know she likes to get caught up in fights but if she lands in the hands of the separatist we might loose this fight. " The shock troopers could tell that his voice meant serious business. The bearded jedi knew what those separatist would do her to get every little information out of her. He didn't liked to think about that. The two troopers just nodded and stepped to the side as Kenobi and Skywalker were leaving the tent. They headed directly to one of the gunships and stepped inside. The troopers followed them for a while and watched as their gunship started to fly away.

"You couldn't tell that it was general Daala?" Asked Rease to his buddy Thire. The lieutenant in his red armor just nodded.

"How? I saw her only one time before..you know that." He sighed under his helmet.

He just couldn't help it but to think about it. A lightly cough broke his thinking and he was kinda glad about that but when he turned around an saw who actually stood behind them he wasn't so glad anymore. Rease and Thire saluted as the general draw the attention to her and she nodded.

"We will travel to Bothawui and start with our attack there. Make sure to keep in mind, our mission is to conquer the outpost not to destroy it. Those information inside will help us. Well at least that is what we hope. ." She explained calm and was about to turn around to the waiting gunship as.

"Sir." Thire cleared his throat to get his soldier voice going. "General, I would like to say, it's good to be in your team again.." He spoke. It took a few seconds before the general understood what the trooper in front of her actually meant but it seemed that she understand without having him to explain it.

"Likewise lieutenant." She smiled up to him before she turned around to the gunship and stepped inside just to wait some more.

"What?" Spoke Thire as he could feel the glanced from Rease next to him. "I just wanted to ..whatever." He shrugged and started walking over to the gunship were the general was waiting for them. Echo sighed at his buddy but started to follow him slowly..

- End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there Troopers, Jedis, Bounty Hunters and Siths! Chapter Two is out and I made it a little fine. Thanks for the comments on the old stories to help me. And as always: I do not own Star Wars The clone Wars or their Characters. I do own Ailyn. _

_Thank you._

Chapter Two: Outpost Action

Bothawui was a balanced planet. Besides the polar scenery of course. Mountains and savannas covered the whole area between giant glaciers. The deep green forest was one of the areas that were the most beautiful ones. The native people, the Bothaner were always busy with the economy and the trading with the republic. The separatist often tried to cut these bond with money or death but the republic always knew how to handle those actions. They made sure that Bothawui was always under guard and would always get the best reinforcements they needed. The gunships of the republic landed far away from the main town, aware of not drawing the attention to them. The mission should not make the people worry about their planet it should be done quickly and quiet as much as possible. The troops quickly took control over an old military camp that served in many fights before. The hardware, how the clones liked to call AT-TE's and other heavy machines walked in and took position next to each other. Weapons and munition were stored in a old barrack to keep everything save.

"So what is our plan general?" Rease looked over to the general as she stepped out of the gunship after the two shock trooper did.

"We will get a closer look tonight." She spoke and stopped walking when she was at their spot. "Just to get a little bit information what we are dealing with nothing special.." She explained almost bored while she was watching some AT-RT walking by.

"Be careful with this one Clicks. That's mine." She smiled up to one of the clones who was sitting on a green stripped AT-RT.

"As always general." He nodded quickly and kept walking with the sprinter. She always liked the sprinter, they were much smaller and faster than the hardware, every time she would go a mission, she made sure to have some with her.

"Anyway. Get some rest gentleman we will start soon."

-oOo-

It wouldn't take long till the night would break down. The planet felt peaceful now but at anytime a ice age could break down which was the bad side of this area. Thire and Rease sat down for a moment and started eating their instant meal. It wasn't really the best but it should to the job and fill an empty stomach. As Thire was sipping on his mug he looked over and noticed the young general, she was talking to some clones. He didn't moved his eyes from her and saw those clones that were talking with her walking away. She walked up the stairs and were standing on top of the wall, it seemed like she tried to get a better look of something and now he started to wonder what she was looking for. He also still thought about the situation earlier and it still bugged him a lot. He didn't really know why but for some reason he wanted to make sure that she remembered him.

His thoughts were broken when he felt something on his chest armor, he quickly turned his head and looked over to Rease who was sitting in front of him.

"You know I was talking to you right?" He asked and Thire didn't know that he was actually talking to him. Rease threw a small stone at him to get his attention.

"What did you say?" Thire slightly shook his head and took another sip from his mug. Rease started talking but Thire turned his head a little just to get another look at the general and after a while he stood up. Rease was still talking to him but the lieutenant wasn't paying any attention and just walked away.

"Thanks for the conversation!" Yelled Rease at him but Thire didn't hear it.

He was focused and clambered up the stairs. He approached the general slowly and stood a few steps behind her. He didn't wanted to scare her but then again he wasn't sure if this was possible by a jedi. He knew they could sense things normal people couldn't

He was sure she already knew that he was here.

"What can I do for you lieutenant?" She asked without turning around to him. He thought about his sentence for a moment.

"I just wanted to make sure...that I wasn't going to rough on you Sir." She turned around and looked up to him.

"Well yes. You were pretty rough. My wrists are full with scars and I'm pretty disappointed that a lieutenant can't tell the difference between an general and an spy." In this moment he just wanted to be anywhere but not here. Illum wasn't that bad after all.

"I...er I'm really sorry Sir. I had no idea!" He snapped to attention as she walked over to him slowly. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He looked down to her under his helmet and he was happy that he had his helmet on so she couldn't really see his face and reaction. She was a head smaller than himself. If she wanted to be on his eye level she had to stand on her toes or he would have to bent down. She had black hair and a small brace was holding her hair together on the back of her head. Only her bangs and the hair that was hanging on the side of her face along her cheeks was covering her face. Because of the sun he couldn't really tell which eye color she had, it must be blue or gray blueish. He wasn't quit sure. She wasn't dressed like the most jedis in simple cloth she wore a battle armor for fights.

Her dark brown coat had symbols on it's shoulders, he couldn't really see them but he recognized it as the sign of the republic. Her chest was covered with a solid fabric and her belt was in the same brown as her coat was. He could see different things there, her lightsaber for instance that was hanging on the left side. Her under arms were protected by metal plates that were bind together on the under side and he saw many scratches on them. He thought about how many fights she had been in. Her legs were covered with the same solid fabric her chest was and her boots that ended under her knees, were enhanced with solid metal. If he counted right, they had ten buckles on them every side. He looked up and looked at her face again, her skin was pale but for some reason he wondered if her skin was _soft._ He thought about that for a moment and questioned himself why in the world would he think that right know.

_Focus..not the first time..._ He spoke to himself while he was trying to forget everything he just thought.

"What was your name?" She asked with a strong voice. He was kinda glad that she broke his thoughts but on the other hand, it seemed that she couldn't remember him at all. It made him frown a little

"CC-4477 sir!" He said with his soldier voice. She didn't seemed to be happy with his answer.

"I asked for your name, not the number." She said with a strong voice.

"Thire sir."

"Alright Thire it is." She spoke his name very clear and slowly. "It seems to me that you don't fit into the roll of an lieutenant. I think I will talk with general Kenobi about that."

He swallowed. "But err..." He stuttered a bit and tried to think of a way to make himself more clear. He made it even worse and he wished he would just have stayed down there and eating more instant food. The clone just didn't understand why he is doing stupid stuff like this. She stepped a little closer and for a moment he thought about stepping back but didn't moved an inch. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't She made herself a little taller and looked directly into his eyes even though he was wearing his helmet.

"I will give an advice you should never forget and always keep in mind.." She paused a moment for a dramatic effect.

_I heard hoth isn't that bad at this time.._He thought before she started to speak again.

"You really should learn..how to understand my.._humor_ lieutenant. Otherwise we won't work good as a team." She winked up to him and smiled softly. He blinked several times before he fully understood what was going on.

She..joked? It was a joke!

He felt like a ton dropped from his heart. He saw himself on Hoth or even worse back on Kamino in shiny armor cleaning all the weapons. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he totally thought she was serious about that.

"Don't worry Thire. You couldn't know that it was me. Almost no one did. "She moved one hand in front of her mouth to cover her chuckle and he couldn't help but thought it was kinda _cute_ when he looked down to her again. She gently smiled up to him and he swallowed again, this time not because he said something wrong this time it was because of _her_. He liked it and he couldn't lie about that.

"I hope you didn't took it to serious?" She asked and sounded a little worried. He shook his head lightly.

"Of course not general." He spoke calm. _I almost died..._He thought to himself. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"You know I can sense emotions right? I mean jedi and so.." She said with an amused look. He sighed again and lifted his hands in the air as he would give up.

"Alright! You got me. I believed everything." She chuckled again this time a little louder and it took her two minutes to get a grip of herself.

"Okay." She said and dried her tears of laughter with her sleeve. The young general took a deep breath before she looked to him again.

"Peace?" She said and lifted her hand towards him. The lieutenant looked at her hand for a moment but lifted his own to shake hands and make peace in this little mind game. He made sure to be careful for some reason he found her hand to be graceful.

A loud sound in the sky interrupted their little moment and at some point Fives was glad about that. She broke the hand shake and looked up, her eyes narrowed a little as she could see another gunship.

"Seems like duty calls." She said before she nodded to him and climbed down the stairs. "Oh and lieutenant.." She looked over her shoulder. "I _did_ knew your name." The general winked at him and turned her head away from him.

He stood there for a moment and thought about the situation before he started to walk, slowly. When the gunship landed it doors opened and Kenobi with a few clones stepped out of it.

"Master Kenobi?" She asked as if she would have seen a ghost.

"Anakin doesn't need our help. It wasn't that heavy guarded as we expected. So we thought.." Explained he his arrive. "Commander Cody and I." With that he looked to the commander next to him. "Are coming over for a cup of caf." He smiled with his charm. She chuckled a little and Cody couldn't help but to smile a little. He knew the humor of general Kenobi.

"Well call yourself lucky. We just made some." She waved with her hand in the direction where the canteen would be and waited for Kenobi to start moving.

"So she got you uh?" Thire snapped to attention as he could hear Rease voice over the comlink and Thire looked up and saw some clones looking at him. Now he realized he forgot to shut down the comlink in his helmet and _everyone_ could hear everything they have said.

"Just..don't..talk about it." He said and sighed lightly. _I hope this day ends soon.._

-oOo-

The night came by and the small group prepared themselves for a short mission.

"It shouldn't be big deal. Just make sure to stay under cover. Do not attack." Spoke Kenobi as he was standing next to general Ailyn who was about to climb on her AT-RT.

"Don't worry. I'm always careful." She said as she was checking her sprinter. Kenobi chuckled.

"You mean like back on Corrusant?" He said with a glance to her.

"You know it wasn't my fault that the books got all mixed up..not my fault they have built an shelf that unstable." She sighed as she remembered how she had to clean up the big mess.

"Just be back in two hours . May the force be with you." She nodded down to the bearded jedi as her AT-RT lifted itself and started to walk out of the camp. Three other sprinter followed her and waited for her command.

"We should go straight north." She said. "The outpost should be there. Just some clicks away. Let's go." With that the four sprinter started to run into the forest and soon vanished.

Thire couldn't tell how long they were wandering around, it could an hour maybe more. The trees made it impossible to get a good view of the area they were in, it was to dark. Only the light of their AT-RT was shining through the woods from time to time. He noticed several abandoned farms, some where just left behind and some destroyed.

"It's because of the separatist attacks." He heard the generals voice and he turned his head in her direction. "The farmers had to leave their ground. Sadly we couldn't help them. That's why we are outside of the town." She explained and looked over to the old farm.

"Sir, I'm picking up an signal..seems like there are some droids in this area." Spoke Rease as he was checking his transmitter. The young general nodded as she turned around to him.

"They are following us since a while now. Maybe an half hour but it's kinda weird that they don't attack us." Thire looked over to her and wondered why she didn't say something if she already knew it.

They could have mean dead already! But she was right, he had to admit, they didn't attack for some reason it seemed like they waited for something. Thire heard a shot, he couldn't where exactly it came from but suddenly the general fell from her AT-RT and she rolled around several times before her body stopped and didn't moved anymore. Jack, the medic of the group turned his sprinter around and run back to her. When he sprinter stopped next to her, he quickly jumped down and carefully moved her body so she would lay on her back. The others fired the guns of their AT-RT into the trees and hoped they would get the sniper. Thire couldn't see anything there but he was pretty sure the droid must be in the trees somewhere.

"You better get back." He heard Jack calling for him over the comlink and he gave the other clones a sign to stop firing. The lieutenant quickly turned around and run back to the medic.

"How bad is it?"He asked while he got down from his sprinter.

"Well." The medic checked her pulse. "I can't really tell. I need to get a better look. Somewhere save." He said and saw blood running down on her right arm.

"There was an old farm, it didn't seemed to be destroyed that much." Rease said and pointed in the direction where her saw it. Thire nodded and with the help of the others, he brought the general to the forgotten farm.

They entered the house and laid her down on the table, it wasn't the most comfortable option but it should do the job. Jack was about to take of her chest piece but stopped and looked up the others.

"Well you should probably wait outside..ya know.." He glanced down to her and back to them. It took a few seconds but they understood what the medic actually meant and quickly turned around. Thire closed the door behind him and sat down on the stairs for a moment. It took almost a half hour before the door opened again. Thire stood up and looked at him.

"Well she was lucky, two more inches to the left and it would have been a nerve." The medic said. "She is sleeping now. I gave her some meds but she should stay here for the night. What is our plan now lieutenant?" He asked and waited patient for an answer. Thire seemed to think about the situation and he couldn't help but to say:

"You guys keep going. See if you can get some information and then return to our base. I will stay here with the general." Rease looked over to his buddy and even if he wanted to say something he was sure he couldn't convince him anyway.

"Should I stay?" He asked anyway and get the expected answer from the lieutenant.

"You take the lead and go with the others. We will be fine." He just said and watched them leave. He waited a moment before he entered the house again. He saw the general sleeping and was sure the meds were doing their job right.

The lieutenant felt out of place and for some reason he wished he would have been going with them but then again he couldn't let the general alone. Besides that Kenobi told him to keep an eye on her. It sounded like an excuse in his head and he wasn't sure why. He stepped inside and closed the door slowly. With the helmet under his arm he walked over to her and stood by her side, he watched her and could tell she wouldn't wake up soon. Her head was turned to the side just a bit and her lips were parted.

He could see the bandage on her shoulder and the blanket covering the rest of her. He blinked. _Shoulder?_ He thought and looked over to the chair where her clothing were hanging on. Jack took off her chest piece to get a better look at her shoulder, what he should do but Thire felt kinda embarrassed thinking about that and staring at her like that. It wasn't a good idea to go inside so he quickly turned around and walked to the door again, slowly he opened it but in this moment.

"Lieutenant?" her voice sounded through his ears.

_Right..of course this was going to happen.._He sighed before closing the door once again.

-End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there Geeks. Here is the Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. And as always: I do now own Star Wars The Clone Wars or their Characters. However I do own Ailyn._

_Thank you._

Chapter Three: It just never ends

Oh how he wished he would have gone with the others and had not to deal with _her._ She was for sure a good general and would do her job, she also had sense of humor that he still tried to figure out and he knew it would take a while do get used to it but he started to like her personality. Especially since she didn't sent him to Hoth after the prank she did with him. But right now he didn't felt good at all.

"Well.." He cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't sound weak. "You got shot. Jack took good care of you. You were really lucky.." He explained without turning around to her. He felt like a little child who did something wrong and he could feel how his cheek felt a little warmer than usual.

"We should go back to the base.." She said with a weak voice. He could hear how she was trying to get on her feet but seemed to fail. He kinda wanted to turn around and help her to get up but.. he just couldn't. He didn't wanted to stare.

"You should probably..rest a little. The meds Jack gave you were heavy ones." He said and focused the door in front of him.

He could feel the looks from her, he didn't needed to be a jedi for that and he was sure she was asking herself why. For a brief moment there was just silence before he could hear the sound of how she was dressing herself.

"It's save." She said and he turned around. He watched her how she closed the belt on her waist and brought her chest armor in place.

"The squad is on it's way and should be by the outpost by now.." He explained and still stood in his place to attention as he would deliver a report. She sat down on the table again and by the looks on her face he could tell that the meds still did their job. She looked pale, even more than usual and kinda like she would faint anytime. As she looked up with a sighs to the lieutenant, she could feel how uncomfortable he was.

"Stand at ease." She said and hoped it would help him to be a little more relaxed. It took a second but he relaxed his shoulders. He couldn't tell why but he was tense since she turned out to be a jedi.

"I'm not quiet sure what to do in such a situation." She looked up to him as he came closer with a data manual in his hands that he had grabbed out of his backpack.

"Bu is getting kinda close to it. I've checked the area and I found no droids here. Also we should stay quiet." He looked up to her and saw that she was trying to hide a chuckle but failed horrible. He looked nervous as it was his first mission but his armor would speak for him.

"The wrong one?" He said and moved his hands over the manual to check. He hoped to find anything about that in the protocol, he never was in such a situation before. When he saw her hand on the manual he stopped and looked directly into her eyes. She was smiling softly to him. He swallowed.

"Lieutenant. Do you do everything that is in the manual?" She asked and took the manual away from him to check it out.

"You know you can't learn everything just from a book." She lifted her hand and prodded with her fingertip against his forehead.

"The mind might trick us sometimes but it's still our best weapon and our best defense. I don't think we will need the manual _Thire_." He followed her movements as she removed her hand from his forehead.

The way she said his name calmed him down but brought a shiver with it that was running down his back. He watched her walk away and he stood there for a moment and touched his forehead where her finger was for a second. He blinked and turned around and could see how she opened the door. He immediately walked over to her and laid one hand on the door and stood directly behind her. She looked up to him over her shoulder with questioning look.

"Well as I said before..you should rest a little.." He spoke and tried not to stare at her eyes like he did before. The young general completely turned around to him and crossed her arms.

"We need to get the mission done. Now let me open the door." He didn't moved his hand and hold the door closed.

"Sir...even if you make it an order I can't. You are wounded and under meds so that basically puts me in charge..sorry." She stared at him as he would have said something totally horrible. Her sigh was loud and clearly for him to hear and at this point she couldn't do something against it. He was right it was the rule.

"Fine.." She just said and walked to the other side where she sat down against the wall.

-oOo-

Hours passed and it was even darker than before, Thire couldn't get to rest and was always at attention. He heard many sounds and tried to figure out if they were hostile. He looked several times out of the window and was prepared for an attack. He had a feeling that something was behind those trees watching him. He almost wanted to go outside and check it out but at the same time he didn't wanted to left the general alone. He looked over his shoulder, he did this several times this night, just to check if the general was okay. She was sitting against the wall on the ground and had her eyes closed. He assumed she would sleep or meditate he knew jedi did this from time to time to get a better view on things. He was wondering how she was feeling any pain but she would probably don't tell him anyway. He sighed. If he only would knew what was going on..

"Ease your mind lieutenant." Her voice scared him almost due the silence that was in this house. When he turned around to her he could see how she was pointing next to her.

"Have a seat." She spoke and nodded at him. His feet were on autopilot as he moved over and as his legs gave him a sign to sit down, he did so. He was sitting close to her and it made him feel nervous for some reason. Her closeness made him feel uneasy.

"Just relax." She said. "Try to sleep or at least stay calm. Your mind isn't letting me getting any rest." She chuckled and looked up to him for a moment. He blinked and just understood slowly what she meant but then he remembered that jedis could sense something like that and now he asked himself if she could sense how he felt around her.

She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes again. He was sitting next to her for several minutes and he still felt unease. He was tired but he couldn't find any rest, his mind was working like crazy and he tried to shut it down but with no success. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a second. He took a deep breath and finally..it seemed to work. His brain was starting to shut down and his body relaxed itself. He could feel how her body was moving and he could feel something against his shoulder.

He decided to take a look and as he did so, he could see that the head of the young general was resting on his shoulders. His mind started to work again and he took a deep breath. It made him even more nervous than he was before. Her body nestled closer to his and as he looked down to her, he could see that she was shivering. Out of reflex, he grabbed her coat, that was hanging on a near by chair. When he lifted his arm, her head slid on his chest and he wasn't able to move anymore.

He didn't dared to move but at the same time this position was rather uncomfortable for him. Quiet as possible he laid down the coat over her and realized that he only could lay his arm _around her_. He didn't felt well about that but there was no other option. He slowly laid one arm around her and moved one leg so that he could rest his arm on it. He sighed. He had no idea how he should deal with this situation.

Clearly, she was tired and under meds, what he could understand but there was something more. It felt good to have her so close but at the same time it felt dangerous. He felt weak. He couldn't help but to glance down at her several times. He had an odd urge feeling to stroke over her cheek and the desire to know how her skin feels grew with every minute. He had no clue why in universe he would think about such silly things like this right now.

He snapped as he saw a shadow sneaking around the farmers house in the corner of his eyes. He was thankfully for that, because it brought him back to his clear mind but on the other hand he wasn't sure what was actually sneaking around. Thire leaned over a little and moved down his night vision visor. He tried not to move, he didn't wanted the 'shadows' to see him or to wake up the general if it was false alarm. He saw metal reflecting the moonlight and he snapped. He lifted his hand to move the visor back on it's place and laid one hand on the generals shoulder.

"General." He whispered and softly shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly moved as she started to wake up.

"General Daala." He tried it again.

"We have visitors." She needed a moment to get a clear mind. With the help of the lieutenant she stood up and looked over to the door. Thire pulled out his handblasters and walked over to the window. He carefully looked around and counted ten assassin droids. How he hated those things. Those droids had heavier armor and fought different than the normal stupid droids, they also had a better aim.

"Sir. with respect, I think it's better you stay down. I will handle those droids." He spoke while he closed the door and the window. He kinda hoped they would just walk away.

"It's alright lieutenant. I will help you." She spoke while she pressed one hand against her shoulder, as if she could move the pain away.

"General." He moved two steps in her direction.

"With this condition, you are unable to fight against those assassin. Besides you are to important to get killed." He hoped it wouldn't sound so dumb for her as it did for him. But he just replied the words of general Kenobi. Still, there was a certain tone in his voice that made him worry about it.

"Thire.." She spoke as she tilted her head and looked up to him. He tried not to look at her face but he lost the mental fight with himself. She stood in front of him, with loose, wild hair and her face looked...soft. Her smile was small but enough for him to let his skin feel warmer.

"I know you are worried." It wasn't even a lie, he really was worried about her and it wasn't just because of Kenobis words. "But as long as I can breath, I will fight."

"But Sir.." He tried to find an argument so she would give in but his mind was empty.

"Thire.." Her voice sounded softer as it did before.

_Please stop using this tone..and don't look at me like that..I can't say no.._

He cursed in his mind.

"Then..stay at least close to me..so I can take care of you.." He sighed lightly and hoped it wouldn't be an insult for her. After all she was a general and Jedi, she was the last person who needed someone like him to take care of her. How could he arrogate something like this? The lieutenant could tell that she blushed but he wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the pain. What a stupid thought.

_Why should she blush because of me.._

"I will stay at your side lieutenant." It calmed him down to hear that from her. It sounded like a promise for him and he hoped it was one.

Heavy steps came closer. The lieutenant stood behind the door, with his blasters firm in his hands and ready for a good aimed shot. With a kick, the door broke and flew across the room. The general moved quickly to the side and pulled out her lightsaber. Purple light lit up the room. As the first assassin droid stepped inside, Thire quickly moved his blaster on it's head and pulled the trigger without waiting. He moved in front of the door and aimed for three other droids, that were directly behind the first one. The droids dropped to the ground.

Four down, six left. He slowly looked around the entrance and there was nothing. Out of nothing, one of the assassin smashed his arm through the window and grabbed the general by her throat. The clone tried to aim but couldn't shot he didn't wanted to hit the general. She lifted her arm and sliced through the metal arm of the droid. Her breath was short and she removed the could fingers from her neck. As the droid grabbed for his blaster rifle, the Jedi quickly rammed her lightsaber in his head. She quickly walked away from the window and concentrated to sense the other ones.

They weren't at the entrance were Thire was standing but they weren't on the other side either. A crack sounded through the silence. She looked over to the lieutenant and followed his sight down to the ground. He slowly moved to the door on the ground. Most farmers had a secret storeroom or escape tunnel, depending on the situation. He moved around the door and always kept his blaster between it and himself till he reached the general. He moved in front of her and waited for her sign. She pointed at the grenades on his belt and he quickly understood what she wanted him to do. She lifted her right arm and opened the door with the force.

Before the droids could calculate what was going on, the lieutenant quickly threw two grenades into the hole and the general closed the door quickly. Out of reflex, so he thought, he turned around, moved his arms around the general and pulled her close to his chest. He hoped his armor was stable enough. The explosion didn't waited long and shook through the house. The main explosion was caught by the tunnel underneath but destroyed the stilt the house was standing on, which causes the roof to break down. The lieutenant couldn't stand against the massive explosion and dropped to the ground with the Jedi in his arms. He felt a vague hit on the back of his helmet and a short pain after it. He blacked out for a second.

The smoke lifted slowly and the rest of the roof kept on dropping down slowly.

"Lieutenant?" The familiar and _beautiful _voice of the general called for him.

"Thire, we must get out of here.." Slowly he opened his eyes and the pain on his head quickly grew. It felt like someone punched him with a blaster rifle. He felt her body moving under his and as his mind slowly came back to him as he figured out the situation. He was on top of her and her hands rested on his shoulders. He shook his head and hoped it would help not to black out again. He felt the pressure on his back and as he realized he couldn't move the heavy stilt on his own he turned and looked down at the Jedi under him.

"A little help?" She asked with a rather amused look on her face. If he wouldn't be in this _position_ he would be probably amused as well but he didn't felt like laughing. Not just that the stilt felt heavier with every second, it just felt unpleasant for him to be that close with her.

"Normally I don't.." His breath stopped for a second. "need help in this situation.." He could tell by the look on her face that she exactly understood what he meant. "But I would appreciate it this time.." He couldn't tell if it was because of the wound or because of his stupid joke but he saw that she blushed.

She slowly lifted her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated the force on the stilt. She still was wounded pretty badly but she was able to lift the stilt of the lieutenants back. He slowly stood up and lurched for a moment till he could feel the general grabbing his arm. She laid his arm around her shoulder and out of reflex he leaned against her but he made sure that she wouldn't have to deal with his full weight. He wasn't sure where he was taking to but it seemed that the general had a plan.

How long were they walking? It felt like an hour and the old farm was many clicks away behind them. He was about to fall over but he felt the strong grip of the general next to him. She was much stronger than he thought.

"Rest for a moment." She said and helped the lieutenant to sit down on an old tree stump.

"Sure it's save around here?" He said as he sat down and rested his face in his hands.

"For the moment." She said. The lieutenant sighed heavily. It felt like someone would hit his head over and over again without any kind of mercy. A piercing and throbbing pain that quickly showed up, disappeared and showed up again. He felt something running down his face, at first he thought it must be sweat because of his condition. When he just didn't felt so dizzy. As he could feel the hand of the general on his arm, he slowly opened his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him.

"Take off your helmet."

"I'm fine." He just shook his head lightly.

"I will make it an order if I have to." He didn't wanted her to see his weakness but if she would make it an order, there was no way. He had no choice, so he didn't fought against it and took off his helmet. By the look on the generals face he assumed that he didn't looked that great. Blood was running down his face from the laceration on the left side of his head. She immediately grabbed the med kit , what every soldier had on his belt and opened it next to him.

"It won't take long." She spoke and started to stop the bleeding by pressing a swab on the wound. He felt the light pressure on his head and closed his eyes again. The headache was terrible, he felt like he was drinking three days in a row but he was distracted by her touch. She carefully removed the blood from his face and always made sure that she wasn't going to rough on him. The bleeding stopped and she started to clean to wound before bandaging it.

"Almost done." She said with a hopeful voice.

He didn't answered. Even he was in pain that only a droid could do to a human body, he knew he would enjoy every little touch from her. She moved his head a little down to get a better look at the wound. As he opened his eyes, he noticed how close he was at her..body. He tried to look away, it felt wrong for him to stare at certain areas of her but he couldn't lie that he would..like to get another glance. She started to bandage his wound as she said

"You lost a lot of blood." She made sure that the bandage wasn't to tight on his head.

"Don't worry general." He answered quickly. "There is..still enough blood." For a moment he thought that the general understood his silly talking...but it seemed like she didn't or she ignored it.

Either way, he was happy about that. He was sure she heard one or two bad jokes from clones before but he felt that she didn't understood them at all. After all, she was a Jedi. The only way she would get in touch with a man would be like this. Patching them together or leading them into a battle. He wasn't sure how long he could hold still like this. He had to make sure to stay away from her in the future. Not for him, but for her. He couldn't allow any silly attachments like this. But not..now.

She checked a last time the bandage to make sure it would hold a while in that very moment she felt a weight on her shoulder. The lieutenant rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Just..a moment." He whispered into her skin. He hoped she would think that he felt dizzy and wouldn't see through him instantly. It wasn't even a lie, he felt dizzy and every now and then he blacked out. But for now he justed wanted her to be close. He took a deep breath and smelled her scent. He enjoyed every little second. He heard how she was shifting around and her arms moved up around his neck to give him more hold.

"Of course." She spoke and sounded kindly. His fingers shrugged and he would love to move his arms around her waist to pull her closer but that would be just out of line. He needed to make sure to keep some space between him and her.

Hours later both of them finally made it back to the camp of the republic. Master Kenobi already waited for them to return in one part.

"I'm glad to see you both alive." He glanced at them from head to toe. Thire, the clone lieutenant leaned with one arm on the general and she leaned likewise on him.

"What..What happened?" He asked the younger general.

"We had..." She spoke. "A strenuous night." She smiled up to the lieutenant. Again he felt his face getting warmer and he could tell that Rease, who came by as they entered the camp, smiled at him .

"Well." Kenobi cleared his throat while he was playing with his beard. "I think then it's better you two get some rest." The medics came by and helped them both to sit down on empty containers that were near by. She nodded at the medic that helped her sit down, who immediately started to check her.

"I assume you got a new mission for me?" She looked up to Kenobi as the medic gave her painkillers.

"As always." He smiled. "Our attack was a success. We got the outpost and it's details. You would be surprised what we found." She glanced over to him. "Clone D.N.A." The confusion was written all over her face.

"That's how I reacted the first time. I'm not really sure what they tried to do but we have to make sure to bring it back to Kamino." He explained. She nodded at him.

"And I assume you want me to bring it back?" He smiled at her.

"Indeed. I want you to bring back the D.N.A and make sure to get well soon." She shrugged at the touch of the medic.

"I will be on my way master." The older Jedi nodded and turned around. She sighed lightly. Thire turned his head into her direction.

"Sounds like we have a little break." She smiled at the lieutenant.

"We sir?" He repeated.

"Of course. I need someone to take care of me." She winked at him and he couldn't help it but to blush. He cursed at him for saying these words to her earlier..

-Ende Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! The last chapter is done and here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or their Characters. However I do own Ailyn. _

_Thank you!_

Chapter Four: Kamino

At least the next few days should bring peace. The lieutenant sat in the shuttle and looked out the window. There was nothing more then stars and deep blackness. He thought about his home planet. It's been a while since he has been there. Old pictures of brothers and friends showed up in his mind. He smiled as he remembered the basic training. Every day the same. Waking up, getting dressed, weapon cleaning, shooting training, citadel runs, cleaning weapons, undressing and sleep. Over and over again. Maybe it wasn't a special life like normal people had but he was proud to serve the republic.

"Has anyone seen the general?" The voice of the co-pilot ripped him out of his thoughts. The pilot in his yellow armor turned his head around but Thire could just shook his head. In fact, he hasn't seen her since they were on this shuttle.

"Sleeping in the back." Spoke Fli, the pilot of this shuttle.

"Sleeping?" The co-pilot repeated.

"General Daala always sleeps on flights. She hates them." He smiled amused to his brother next to him. Thire could just wonder about that. A Jedi that didn't liked flying? That was kinda new to him.

"Alright. There it is Kamino. Someone should wake up the General. We will be landing soon." With that, Thire looked out the window again and saw a rather blue planet coming closer and closer.

Kamino was once covered with giant land masses but after a glacial melting the whole planet sunk under the masses of water. Only the high city of the Kaminoaner built some land to live on. Tipoca City was their main capitol. It maybe wasn't the prettiest planet or the most welcoming but it was still his home and not just for him.

_The general_ Sounded through his mind. He stood up and opened the door to the back of the shuttle. It was only a small one for short flying mission or transport. Two other rooms and the cagohold was left. He stopped in front of the left door and knocked on it.

"General?" He asked and tried to hear any sign from the inside but there was no reaction. He tried it again – still nothing.

He opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark and silently. He looked around the room and saw her laying on the small bed. He slowly stepped closer. She was laying on the side and her back in his direction. He carefully leaned over her. Her eyes were closed and her lips lightly parted. Her breath was evenly and she looked so..peaceful. He hated to be that person but someone had to wake her up. He laid one hand on her shoulder.

"General.." He whispered. He could see that her body was reacting to her title. "General Daala...we are on Kamino.." She muttered something that he couldn't understand but he didn't bothered with it. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head around. The lieutenant stepped back two steps and saluted at her as she moved her buddy up to a kinda sit position.

"We are there?" She said and moved her hands over her face.

"Yes Sir. Actually we are landing right now." She nodded at him and stood up from her bed. She grabbed without looking her coat and started to walk out of the room. The lieutenant followed her immediately.

"Thanks for the..flight gentleman." She said and looked over to the pilots.

"Anytime Sir." The Pilot couldn't hide his amused look. It wasn't his first flight with her. The lieutenant walked next to her and waited for the shuttle door to open.

"You know that's actually my first time on Kamino." She lightly turned around to him.

"Really?" He asked. And yet he thought again that almost every Jedi was on Kamino to inspect the Clones. She nodded at him.

"Well Sir. There is nothing to be nervous about." He could tell that she was kinda unease, she shifted her weight around from foot to foot.

"I'm not.." She sighed. "I'm not good at hiding it aren't I?" He nodded at her. The entrance opened, and as she could look over it, she saw two camps of clones waiting for her. Twenty each.

"Attention!" Yelled and Arc trooper from the side who was clearly in charge. The clones snapped to attention and saluted the general. The lieutenant next to her couldn't hide a light chuckle.

"You didn't warned me on purpose did you?" She said and frowned at him.

"Well I thought since it is your first time..you see it for yourself." He stepped outside first and waited for the general. It took good five seconds before she was able to move again. He saluted as she passed him and quickly followed her again. She walked over to the Arc Trooper. He saluted quickly.

"Colt at your service Ma'am." She blinked at him. He was the very first to call her ma'am and not sir. She had met many many clones before, but she never met them while still at training. The most she met were complete to 100%, like arc trooper liked to call it. They had their own mind and ways of thinking. Their own speech, it was just kinda odd for her. She cleared her throat.

"I'm honored to be on Kamino." She said with a rather soft voice. Thire was amused by her. He couldn't help it. She looked like a child that was lost.

"We re-captured stolen clone D.N.A from the separatists hands and we are bringing it back home." She explained to the high ranked trooper. He nodded.

"I heard the news from general Kenobi, he told me that you were coming. I have informed Sai Ke, the leading professor and general Navander." Thire thought that she looked kinda surprised when she heard the last name.

"Master Navander is here?" The commander nodded at her.

"Sir." She looked up to the arc trooper. "We are starting with our training soon. It would be an honor if you would be there." He spoke and saluted at her. She smiled softly at the Commander.

"I will be there. I can't wait to see you gentleman in action." Thire could tell how the clone commander was reaction under his helmet, probably just like him many many times before and he could understand it.

"I have to bring back the D.N.A and I would like to meet master Navander." The commander nodded at her and turned around to his soldiers. As the general started to walk, the cadets saluted at her in sync. Lieutenant Thire followed her some steps behind and in the eyes of his corner he could see some cadets looking after her.

"Eyes front." He snapped at them. They quickly turned their heads back and just hoped that their actually commander didn't saw it.

She walked slowly along a wide corridor. Many clone cadets walked by, saluted or nodded at her. The general nodded mostly at them back but it seemed like she wasn't really there. She was deep in her mind and it would need a lot to get her out of it.

"General?" She shrugged. With a confused looked, she lightly turned to the lieutenant next to her and stared at him. The lieutenant walked all the time next to her but she didn't noticed him.

"I'm sorry. " She blinked and lifted her arm to press her hand against her forehead.

"I was asking who general Navander is." He glanced down to her and noticed that something changed about her.

"Ah." She cleared her throat. "He was my master when I was padawan. He was the one who found me and brought me to the Jedi temple." He nodded as a sign that he understood.

"But...it seems like.."

"I'm not sure.." She said and stopped walking. The lieutenant did the same and waited for her. She looked up to him, directly into his eyes. "I could sense something ..that...I'm worried. Just keep your eyes open okay?" She seemed nervous and worried at the same time. Thire knew that it most be something serious if the general was unease like that.

"I will Sir." He said with a firm voice. As they both came down the corridor, they turned left and a white entrance opened itself. They stepped into the lab and a long, tall creature with light gray skin turned around to them.

"Ah master Jedi. It is an honor to meet you." It must be Sai Ke, the leading professor. She was the first kaminoaner the general has ever met.

"You are younger than I could remember, my young padawan." She snapped to attention as she heard the dark voice of her ex master.

"The honor is on my side Sai Ke." She nodded at the creature before she turned around to the older Jedi master. She tried to smile at him.

"It's good to see you master Navander but I'm not a padawan anymore." She said and her voice had a certain tone. She followed her master glance at the clone next to her. He quickly saluted as he noticed his eyes on him.

"That is lieutenant Thire. He is the finest lieutenant you will ever meet." He couldn't help but to blush a little at her compliment.

"T..Thank you Sir." He nodded at her and tried not to look at her directly. She just smiled up to him softly. A deep sigh draw their attention back to the Jedi master.

"I never understood why Jedi get attached with ...clones." Her eyebrows narrowed themselves as her master spoke.

"Maybe because they are human and not droids." She said and titled her head with that.

"You think?" Navander asked and stared at her. "They are basically made to serve and die." She sighed heavily. How she hated those conversation. She couldn't remember how often she had them with other Jedis or clones.

"Sir.." The lieutenant lightly turned to her. "If you don't mind..I would like to leave." She understood without having him to explain.

"Of course Thire." He saluted at her and only at her. The lieutenant ignored him on purpose. She watched him walk out before she turned around to her master.

"What happened to you, that you are so bitter?" She asked and watched his every move. But he just shook his head.

"So what about the clone D.N.A you found?" He asked and tried to change the topic. She move two steps forward. "We re-captured the D.N.A and I'm not sure how they could claim it in the first place. Maybe we have a spy in our lines." She gave the small, white capsule over to the kaminoaner as she nodded at her. "

A spy? I don't think so. It's impossible. I would have sensed it if something is going on here." He just smiled at her. She knew that face. There was arrogance in his eyes, something most Jedis had to deal with in their lives.

-oOo-

Meanwhile. Thire walked quickly away from the lab. He didn't wanted to hear the talking of the jedi master. He had heard about some Jedis that treated soldiers, his brothers like brainless droids. Nobody liked those kind of Jedis, but there was not much what they could do about it. He turned right. Sure they could try to argue with an general but the ones who tried it will never talk about that ever again. He just couldn't understand it. After all, his general was right, they were human. He sighed. A loud shot ripped him out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw that he was at the shooting range. He couldn't tell how he ended up here but he hoped it would ease his mind.

"Want some training lieutenant?" He looked over and saw the commander next to some cadets. Clearly, they were on their shooting training and he remembered his first tries. He missed horribly. It took him a while but the hard training was payed off. He chuckled.

"Nah. Just needed to clear my mind. I'm just not made for the Jedi talking." He said and walked over to the commander.

"You mean general Navander?" The commander asked while watching him. As the lieutenant reached the clones he laid down his helmet next to some weapons.

"He seems like a rough guy." Thire grabbed one of the blaster rifles that were laying on the table in front of him.

"He certainly is." Colt sighed. "Since the general is here, things are getting harder. We had a pretty rough training for those guys but he made it harder. Twice." He explained while he watched the lieutenant inspecting the weapon in his hands.

"That's nothing." One of the cadets said. "The punishment for failure is the worse." Thire could tell that something really bad is going on. When a cadet was allowed to talk like that in front of two higher ranks, then something bust be wrong here.

"And they always say that Jedis are peace keepers..and not slaver." He turned his head lightly around to the cadet.

"Not all generals are like that." He said with a rather soft voice.

"I bet they are. I bet the general isn't any better." Thires fingers shrugged by that comment.

"Watch your tone cadet...General Daala is..."

"I'm what?" The heads turned around as the female voice of general Daala sounded through the hall.

"Nothing general." The lieutenant said and saluted at her with respect. Quickly the other clones followed his gesture. She just nodded and walked over slowly.

"Something wrong general?" Thire could tell by the look at her face that she wasn't happy at all. She always seemed to be surprised that he knew what was going on with her. "I'm not sure." She walked over to him to stand on his side.

"There is something that makes me worry about Master Navander. I can't really put my finger on it but I can sense it. He isn't the Jedi master anymore he used to be." She explained while her left hand was playing with her belt. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe everything is alright and I just misunderstood something..." She sighed heavily.

"I always thought the force is crystal clear." She heard the voice of the cadet who immediately looked to the ground as he could see the rank higher clones staring at him.

"Well no it's not. It can show you the future or just a fear that you have in yourself." She relaxed her shoulders. "It's not clear anymore.." She whispered. Thire could feel the unease of the general next to him and he wanted to help her. He was no jedi, so he couldn't help her with that but he wanted to ease her mind.

"Every used one of these general?" She looked up and needed two seconds before she understood what the lieutenant in his red armor actually meant.

"No." She shook her head. "In fact. I never used a gun before." She felt the questioning looks on her. She felt like a uncovered wild creature, that no one saw before right now. "I have a lightsaber..you know..Besides I'm not good at close combat." And here he thought he had heard it all. But Thire was wrong again.

"I've never met a Jedi before who can't shoot." Colt said and couldn't hide a chuckle.

"I never said I can't shoot..I just never did it.." She felt embarrassed and Thire could see it on her cheeks.

"I can teach you." Thire said and looked down at her. "If you don't mind and want to.." He quickly added and just hoped it didn't sounded so stupid for her as it did for him. He felt it was wrong to offer her something like that..she is a general after all.

"Yes.." she smiled at him. "I would like to." She smiled softly at him and he could feel how is cheeks getting warmer.

He nodded at her and gave her the blaster rifle. For a second, their fingers touched and he was about to step back. "Heavier than I thought." She said and moved into position.

"Alright. Do the cadet training with me. " She seemed to be amused very much by this little game.

"Well I'm not going to curse on you if you miss General." He said and walked closer to her. "The rifle should be pressed against the body, so you are making sure it's more stable while aiming." As he spoke, he followed his instructions and moved the rifle as he said so.

"Like this?" She asked while aiming for the target several clicks in front of her. He moved one arm around her and lifted the rifle in her hands more up, so the end would press against her shoulder.

"More like that. Try to breath even. Some of us hold their breath while aiming at an target. " Commander Colt laid one hand on the Cadets shoulder.

"Ah well the time. Isn't it funny how it goes by when hanging around with friends? C'mon! We have to do the..err stuff."

"Stuff sir?"

"Yeah the stuff you know. Move it trooper!" Thire looked over and saw the Commander smile at him with a certain..something in his face. He couldn't tell at this point what it was but it made him feel odd. He watched the two clones walk out before turning around to the general.

"What was that?" She asked while looking over her shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Also.." The lieutenant said and knelt down next to her. He laid his hand carefully on her legs and moved them a little. " Just a little wider...Just to make sure your stand is more stable and you don't get pushed back while firing. Now try it." He said and pointed at the target several clicks in front of them. She breathed evenly as she aimed for the non active separatist droid that was used as the target for the cadets. After several minutes a loud shot sounded through the hall.

"Kriffin! I missed." He looked up to her. "Excuse me. " He stood up and couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Maybe try the not breathing method. It may help you." He spoke and stepped directly behind her. He slowly laid on hand on her stomach. "Try to hold it now..and aim.." He could feel how she breathed in and he looked over her head at the target. "Fire." He said almost as a whisper and she did so.

"Unbelievable.. It actually worked." She said and turned lightly around to the lieutenant behind her. She smiled up to him and her reactions made him happy inside. He couldn't help the feelings that grew stronger in his chest with every second. He knew he swore to stay away from her in ..that way but he just couldn't. She lifted her hand and for a crazy second he thought she would touch his cheek but she rested her hand on his arm.

"You are a really good teacher, it actually helped a lot." She had that certain look in her eyes that he disliked and loved at the same time. It made him feel weak..and drawing him towards her.

"When you are done playing with the soldiers, we are beginning the training." The voice of general Navander sounded strong through their ears and the lieutenant immediately moved away from her. He cursed inside at himself for letting his feelings get the control of him.

-oOo-

The citadel, the main training every soldier had to complete, was lit up and many clones were standing on the railing to watch their brothers hopefully pass. Only if they could pass the citadel they would be full troopers and sent out to war. On top of the platform were the control system was, were standing the commander, general Navander and as they walked in lieutenant Thire and his general Daala. Navander just looked with arrogance at his former padawan. She tried to ignore it.

"Start the program. I want section D-25 this time." The older Jedi just spoke without looking at the commanders reaction. Colt moved his hands over the console and the program started. He slowly moved over to the lieutenant and general Daala, he didn't felt like staying next to Navander. Five cadets walked out of the big metal door and listened to their instructions as they came by over their comlink.

"You seem to be restless commander." He was kinda surprised but turned his head around to the young general next to him.

"Well the section he wanted is kinda..the hardest one.." He explained and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The cadets stepped outside and before they had anytime to think about what was going on, the programmed droids started to shoot at them. Quickly they moved behind a barricade and started to aim for them. The general could see and hear how they were talking to each other and giving out commands.

"They are good." She said and laid her hands on the railing. She could hear the arrogant chuckle from her Jedi master several steps away from her. The cadets moved up, three barricades wider and tried to hide for the sniper droids on top of the four towers. Quickly, two of the fives troopers started to run as fast as they could and the other three stood up to give them covering fire. One of the two cadets were hit and fell down on the ground. The general couldn't see if he was still moving.

"Sir we got a man down, shall we stop?" Asked the clone who was in charge of the cadet team.

"You are not finished yet. Leave the one behind we can replace him. Move it." General Daala turned her head completely around to the older Jedi master and she wasn't the only one.

"Master, there is a man down. Correct me, but as far as I know that means the training is over." She spoke with a firm voice.

"Well you are not in charge here and I think for the better. The soldiers you lead...aren't really soldiers anymore, they are way to soft." With that he glanced at lieutenant Thire. His hands formed into fists. Oh how he would love to show the general how soft he is.. Ailyn moved her head back at the cadets down in the citadel and she could see how the rest of the squad was moving on but not as strong anymore as they were in the beginning. Quickly, another man fell down as they reached the citadel.

"Stop it!" She yelled at the master. But he didn't moved an inch, instead he just smiled.

"Stop the program commander, it's an order!" She said and looked at him. The commander moved over to the console, but Navander laid his hand on it.

"If you touch it..I will make sure you get the right punishment!" He said and the commander looked quickly back at the younger general. It was the worst situation he could have been in. She snapped. She pushed the commander away and with a concentrated force wave she pushed her master away from the console. Lieutenant Thire quickly walked over and shut down the system. He couldn't believe what just happened. As he turned around, he saw Ailyn holding her lightsaber at general Navander, who was sitting on the ground, leaned on the wall.

"Is that..how you threat an old master?" He said and looked up to hear. She sighed.

"But you aren't my old master..am I right..sith?" She said and her look was fierce. _A sith?_ He heard of them before, they were the opposite of an Jedi, but how would it be possible that one of them would be here on Kamino?

"Who are you...and what have you done with Master Navander..Scum?" He slowly stood up and walked to steps closer to her.

"You are way smarter than I thought since our first meeting..I know there was a reason why I led you live.." He said while he tilted his head. You are right.. I'm not your Master but I could be.." He said with a smugly smile. "If you really want to know...I killed him but don't worry it was fast..he almost had no pain.." His voice changed and it all made sense in her mind.

"Cordan..." She said and remembered his name.

"At your service..my dear" Her mind went blank as she crossed the lightsaber with the sith in front of her. He quickly grabbed his red lightsaber and pressed it against hers. "I didn't thought it would be easy to trick the republic..but it was.." He chuckled. Ailyn concentrated the force and moved another force wave at her enemy. He quickly moved and started to run away into a long corridor. Without a word or thought, the Jedi followed him quickly.

"Sent out a warn signal, I'll help the general." With one move, the white, red helmet was on his head and he pulled out his blaster.

"I think you should wait for reinforc.." The Commander wasn't able to speak his sentence, lieutenant Thire just ran out and tried to catch up with the fighters.

He tried to run as fast as he could. He followed the destroying track of them and could see that some of his brothers lost is life. They probably tried to stop the intruder. She followed him all the way through the base and as she entered the landing hall, the hard rain lashed into her face. She closed her eyes for a second. The weather was harsh and it was almost impossible to look through the rain. She opened her eyes again saw a silhouette standing on the landing platform. The red lightsaber pierced through the rain. She slowly walked over to him.

"There is no way out.." She started to speak. "Don't make me put you to rest.." She took off her coat and dropped it to the ground. A chuckle, followed by a thunder from the sky, echoed through her ears.

"Are you so sure you can defeat me?" She started to run, so did the Sith and as they reached each other, they smashed their lightsaber against the other. He quickly moved one foot behind her leg and pulled her leg forwards so that she lost her balance and landed on her back. She felt the pain on her back. She immediately looked up and blocked his lightsaber swing. He pushed down his red lightsaber harder and aimed directly for her neck. He knelt over her and moved his head a closer to hers.

"My offer I gave several years ago still stands...my dear." He lifted one arm and almost carefully touched her cheek.

"And I already gave you my answer.."She hissed at him at tried to push him away. Unsuccessfully. Out of nowhere, lieutenant Thire ran directly at the intruder and rammed his shoulder into his rips and pushed him of the general. The sith dropped his lightsaber and landed hard on the ground with the lieutenant. Thire quickly moved up and grabbed Cordan by his shoulders. He swung at him and landed a hit directly in his face. He enjoyed this short victory. The sith grabbed the lieutenants throat and a lighting wave floated through his body. The pain was unbearable and he screamed out the suffer. The sith stood up with the lieutenant and held Thire by his throat into the air.

"Put him down!" Cordan, the sith lord looked around his victim and saw the Jedi approaching. Slowly.

"I said, put him down..this is our fight. " The sith tightened his grip on his throat to make the lieutenant scream some more.

"And there I gave you an advice not to get in touch with those man and what are you doing?" He sighed. "I will make you an offer." He said while he watched her suffer. "Join me..and your little..toy.." With that he glanced at the lieutenant. "Will be free and alive. I promise." The lieutenant tried to glance at her under his pain and saw that she deactivated her lightsaber.

She lowered her head and quietly nodded. There was no other option for her. He wanted to yell at her to kill the sith lord but he couldn't He had no power to scream. He didn't wanted his general to give up just to save one life like his. It wasn't worth it. He had to make sure to at least save the general. So he grabbed the sith scum by his shoulders and pushed against him. Cordan lost the grip on his throat and tried to remove the arms of the clone from his body.

Thire could feel the ground under his feet and pushed against the sith with his whole body. Before he knew what he was actually doing, he smashed his head, protected from his helmet, against the head of the sith scum in front of him. Cordan lurched and shook his head as if would move away the incredible pain. He lurched back several steps and before he could do anything, he lost his balance and was about to fall down the platform into the wild sea underneath the clone city. He quickly grabbed the lieutenant on his arm and pulled the clone with him into the deep.

"Thire!" The general yelled and ran after them, but it was to late. She saw them both vanish into the dark water.

"We need a rescue team! Quickly!" She heard the voice of commander Colt coming closer but she wasn't listening. She did the only thing that she could think of. With one move, she jumped after them. She took a deep breath before she reached the water and dived into it. It was almost impossible but she tried to focus on the force so she could sense something in this terrible darkness. She saw something reflecting the lighting that was crushing down on this unwelcoming planet.

Her eyebrows narrowed themselves and she dived a little deeper. She could see the white and red armor sinking deeper. Her breath was almost out but she had to get to him first. That was the only thing she could think of. It felt like forever for her but she was able to grab him on his arm and pulled his body to her. The fight against the water was hard and her chest hurt terrible and she felt the tones of water pressing on her body. The heavy armor of the clone didn't made it easier for her as well. As she looked up, she saw lights from a small shuttle searching for them and she immediately felt better.

-oOo-

The pain was terrible. His head hurt and his chest felt under pressure. He coughs. Pressing out the rest of the water that was still in his lungs. He slowly opened his eyes and a glaring light was shining directly into his eyes. He tried to sit up and he felt his body wasn't doing his job right. As he looked around he saw that he was in the medic station.

"Ah, finally awake." He heard a voice that was familiar and he saw the commander Colt standing next to the medic. "You had a pretty hard ride. But lucky you the General saved you." His finger shrugged as he heard the title.

"What..happend..?" He asked with a weak voice. The commander walked over to the bed he was resting on.

"The traitor pulled you with him into the water. We wanted to get a rescue team first but..but the general jumped right into it." The commander explained and slowly the lieutenant could remember detail by detail. He remembered the fight and the cold water but then black.

"Hows the general?" He asked while fighting with the pain in his chest. "She is.." The door opened and followed by light steps. Thire turned his head and he could see general Ailyn Daala enter the room.

"I heard you were awake, so I came to check on you." She nodded at the commander and the medic who immediately started to walk out of the room and left them both alone. The lieutenant tried to actually stand up and salute at her but he wasn't even able to stand up right now.

"It would be better to relax for a while. No need for that." She spoke and walked over to him. He tried to relax his body, but something didn't wanted to show weakness in front of her.

"What happened to the this traitor scum?" He asked while glancing at her.

"I couldn't see him in the water. But then again I wasn't really looking for him at this time." She said while smiling at the lieutenant. "But I'm sure he is somehow alive. I can sense it." There was a short silence before the general sat down on his bed and he moved to make some room for her. He swallowed.

"You know you didn't had to do it.." He said and tried not to look at her..pretty face.

"What do you mean?" She watched him looking away as he spoke. "Jumping into the water to rescue me. It's not really worth it." He felt her hand on his arm and he quickly looked at her.

"Well you always take good care of me and I thought it would be fair if I did the same with you." His chest felt better after she said that. It sounded like a promise to him. He didn't know what to say so instead he just smiled at her.

"I have orders from the Jedi temple to come back." She spoke while she stood up. "Seems like they got a knew mission." She watched the lieutenant slowly stood up. "Well then we should get started.." He said and was able to stand on his feet, he lurched a bit but he could stand.

"We?" She repeated. Thire noticed that she glanced at him and that her cheeks looked rather ..red. He followed her glance and realized that he wasn't wearing his chest armor or the cloth under it. The general quickly looked away and cleared her throat.

_Did she just..'inspected' me..?_ Was his thought. "You are the kind of woman that gets into trouble real quick.." He spoke while stepping towards her. "I think..I'm the right man to keep you save.." Her face was priceless.

He was direct and he hoped that she would understand what he meant with that. He was standing directly in front of her and lifted one arm up to carefully rest his hand under her chin. He thought that she would back off but she didn't. She didn't moved an inch at all.

"I know you are the...right man.." She almost whispered as he bent down to her slowly. His other arm moved around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. His heart was beating faster as he pressed lightly his lips on hers. He thought about many things in this very moment. That she would push him away. That she would punch him. That he never did anything like this before but yet it came so easily. That her lips were softer than he always thought and that he waited way to long for that.

At first she seemed to be under shock, so he thought because she didn't moved at all but after a moment he felt her lips moving against his. She laid her hands on his shoulders and tried to get a hold on him. He broke the contact and took a deep breath. He didn't wanted to look at her at first, but he lost the mental fight and glanced at her. Embarrassed at first.

"We should get back to Coruscant they are waiting.." She said and he felt terrible. She was back in business and it seemed for him that she didn't care at all in this moment or for what just happened. He felt her soft hand on his cheek, turning his head into her direction.

"After some...recreational time.."She winked at him before she leaned up to him to get another kiss from him. His mind went blank as he realized that she wanted the same as him and it felt like...he just won the war.

**- **End Chapter 4.

_That's it for now with that story. I know the end is kinda rushed and may does not feel complete for some of you. But right know it does for me. It leaves me with enough space to build more stories with those Characters. Thank you very much_


End file.
